


Entomology

by LucyS Malfoy (Willibald)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, HP: EWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willibald/pseuds/LucyS%20Malfoy





	Entomology

The small child presented a jam-jar to his parents at the breakfast table. Inside a large insect clung to the glass.

"Look what I caught."

Hermione stared into the jar. "Oh, a cranefly." She said disapprovingly. The cranefly looked disapprovingly back at her.

"'s not a cranefly,'s a Daddy Long Legs. Can I keep it?"

"No you may not. Nasty things. Get rid of it."

The boy looked from one parent to the other then sulked off clutching his jar. His father peered up from behind his paper. "A cranefly, you say? He could have always called it Derek."


End file.
